elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Kleemann
Kleemann is a Greek multinational elevator company founded in 1983. Based on the know-how and license of KLEEMANN HUBTECHNIK GmbH, nowadays operates both in the manufacturing and the trading of elevators, mostly for third-party elevator installation and maintenance companies (similar practice to Spanish Orona). The head office is based in Kilkis, Northern Greece, with offices and subsidiaries in 10 territories serving more than 90 countries worldwide. Its marketing slogan is Your 1st Choice in Lifts. Its main target markets are its domestic (Greece) and various developing countries, in which investors and building owners didn't have enough money to buy elevators from major manufacturers, instead prefering products of such companies as Kleemann. It operates in major and developped markets as well, for example opening its self-owned sales and distribution subsidiary in UK in 2012. Also, company's direction appeared in various major media outlets, such as BBC and CNBC, especially to promote its international expansion. History Kleemann was established in 1983 as Kleemann Hellas SA after a contract for transfer of know-how from the German-based Kleemann Hubtechnik GmbH. In 2001, Kleemann had a joint venture with Fermator S.A. as means of Fermator's production expansion to Greece. In 2002, the company began manufacturing new elevator cabs and their own machine roomless elevators. Group of companies There are several groups of subsidiaries of Kleemann: *'KLEFER' - automatic lift doors (Kilkis, Greece) *'KLEEMANN ASANSOR' (Istanbul, Turkey) *'KLEEMANN' LIFTOVI (Serbia) *'KLEEMANN LIFT RO' (Romania) *'MODA LIFT' (Kilkis, Greece) *'KLEEMANN LIFTS China' (Kunshan, People's Republic of China) *'KLEEMANN LIFTS UK' (Oxfordshire, United Kingdom) * 'KLEEMANN RUSSIA '(Moscow, Russia) Elevator fixtures Notable installations Australia *Zara - Westfield Sydney, SydneyInstalled by Elevator Services Group. *Zara, Westfield Garden City, Brisbane *Zara Pacific Fair Shopping Centre, Gold Coast *Zara, Westfield Chermside, Brisbane *Calamvale Central, Brisbane (installed by Queensland Elevators) *Woolworths Coomera East, Gold Coast (2016) *Hope Island Marketplace, Gold Coast (2018) *Dulwich Hill LRT Station, Sydney *Sydney Overseas Passenger Terminal, Sydney (2015)Replacement from Schindler hydraulic elevators. *Aldi Supermarket, Thornleigh, Sydney *Nepean Hospital (North Block), Kingswood, NSW *UWS Penrith - Kingswood Campus Library, Kingswood, NSW Greece *Athens Metro, Athens *Eleftherios Venizelos Airport, Athens *Interbalkan Medical Center, Thessaloniki *The Royal Theater, Thessaloniki *Macedonia International Airport, Macedonia *Arthontopetra Hotel, Megalo Horio, Karpenisi *Tsivili Beach Hotel, Tsivili, Zakynthos *Ibis Styles Heraklion, Heraklion, Crete United Kingdom *Westbridge Hotel (Stratford High Street), London *Waitrose Bayswater, London *Mary Rose Museum, Portsmouth *American Express Brighton Stadium, Brighton *University of Cambridge - Astrophysics Building, Cambridge *Waterstones, Livingston *Northgate House, Bath Spa *Wilko (High Street), Bromley *Next - The Trafford Centre *Barclays, ManchesterInstalled by Pickerings Lifts. *Next - Waterside Shopping Centre, Lincoln *Debenhams (Parliament Street) HarrogateInstalled by Express Elevators, not to be confused with Express Lift. *Sports Direct, BostonInstalled by The Britannic Lift Company. *Sports Direct (Nortumberland Street), Newcastle *Morrisons, CrawleyInstalled by TJ Lift Solution Ltd. Russia *Novokosino Metro Station, Moscow *Tekhnopark Metro Station, Moscow *Mezhdunarodnaya Metro Station, Moscow *Sevastopol Shopping Center, Moscow *Petrovsky Shopping Center, Moscow *Medsi Medical Center, Presnensky, Moscow Moscow Central Circle Station, Moscow * Gagarin Square * Krymskaya * Kutuzovskaya * Business Center * Enthusiastov Highway * Upper Kotly Iceland *Alda Hotel, Reykjavik *Iceland Academy of the Arts, Reykjavik *Bankastræti 5, Reykjavik Other countries *Kelfkensbos Parking Garage, Nijmegen, Netherland (installed by Tramétex) *MC Kleine Steeg, Sittard, Netherland *Barkarby Handelsplats (Herrestavägen), Barkarby, Järfälla, Sweden *Eger Shopping, Oslo, Norway *Art Museum, Tallinn, Estonia *Hotel Townhouse 27, Belgrade, Serbia *Renesansa Shopping Center, Zrenjanin, Serbia *CITYPARK Shopping Center, Albania *Ünalan Metro Station, İstanbul, Turkey (installed by ThyssenKrupp) *Ministry of Foreign Affairs, Dublin, Ireland *Aviva Stadium, Dublin, Ireland *Kong Chow Clan Association, Singapore *HarbourFront Centre, Singapore (Ferry Terminal) *Erawan Bangkok, Bangkok, Thailand (modernization) *Victoria University - Maru Building (Kelburn Campus), Wellington, New Zealand (2019, installed by Cremer Lifts) Overseas distributors External links *Official Greek site *Official UK site Category:Elevator companies Category:Elevator companies based in Europe